The Negative Effect
The Negative Effect 'is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot ''The episode starts in the Null Void. The camera zooms in to a small prison located in a floating asteroid. We go to the interior, where Plumber guards change shifts. Some inmates scream in resentment, while others remain peacefully in their cells. It is dinner time. Several Plumbers visit each cell, leaving food. One Plumber suddenly stops. (Plumber): I-I'm not sure I can go there. A Biosovortian Plumber carrying a bag approaches him. (Plumber 2): Oh, don't be such a coward. I've visited him once, and he just stands in the shadows. He takes some books out of his bag. (Plumber 2): Be sure to give him these books. (Plumber): S-sure. The two part ways. The Plumber reaches a cell that reads '10' but backwards. He opens a small window and notices two red eyes staring at him. (Plumber): Um, here's your dinner. He carefully slides it through the opening. (Albedo): And the books I requested? (Plumber): Right h-here. He passes them to him and closes the window. (Albedo, grinning): Fool. He grabs the fork from the plate and starts fiddling with his Ultimatrix. (Albedo): These lower-life beings couldn't remove my Ultimate Omnimatrix and soon, I will have repaired it completely! He takes a book and opens it. (Albedo): Yes...I will have to remove the old core and then install the new one. After a little effort, the core falls off. Albedo takes out of his pocket an identical one and connects it with the rest of the Ultimatrix, which glows bright red. (Albedo): Perfect. Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming towards his cell. A Methanosian Plumber opens the door. (Methanosian Plumber): Come on, it's time to exercise a little bit outside. (Albedo): I am afraid, Officer, that we will have to put it off. He transforms into Big Chill and phases to the ground. (Methanosian Plumber): What? He takes a loudspeaker. (Methanosian Plumber): Alert! Prisoner 10 has escaped! I repeat. Prisoner 10 has escaped! Take all necessary preca- He is covered in ice and falls to the ground. (Negative Big Chill): Maybe you should just chill out! Several Plumbers, all armed, arrive to the scene. (Plumber): Stay away from the Plumber and put your hands in the air. Albedo transforms into Lodestar. (Negative Lodestar): You mean like this? He raises his hands and attracts all the guns to him. (Negative Lodestar): Now that was an unfortunate turn of events, wasn't it? He blasts all of them, knocking them unconscious. (Inmate): Hey, take us out of here! (Negative Lodestar): I think not. He walks down the corridor. (Inmate): That's unfair! (Negative Lodestar): Life is unfair. Deal with it. He forcibly reverts back to Albedo. (Albedo): What? No. Not now! As Plumber guards attempt to surround him, he gets teleported away. We go to the same cave from The Final Battle. (Albedo): Who is this? Vilgax? (Unknown Voice): No. But let's just say you fascinate me. (Albedo): I suppose I have to thank you. I am one step closer at destroying Tennyson. (Unknown Voice): Ah, yes. This is where I come in. (Albedo): Explain yourself. (Unknown Voice): You see, I deeply, deeply hate the Tennysons. And I believe that together we will manage to take them down. (Albedo): There is a problem with your little 'plan'. I work alone now. (Unknown Voice): That's not what I've heard. (Albedo): I came to realize that working with someone else keeps me back. The first one betrayed me and the other was proven to be scared of little fairies. What makes you different? The unknown figure steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be none other than Sunny. (Albedo): Fascinating. You are identical to Tennyson's cousin, but- (Sunny): -the exact opposite. Yes. (Albedo): I assume you are an Anodite as well. (Sunny): Little Gwen is only a one-fourth Anodite, while I'm a full one. I am much stronger and skilled than her. (Albedo): Your abilities excede those of my former 'partners'. I find it quite tempting working with you. (Sunny): Do you always talk like that? (Albedo): Yes.. (Sunny): So, how did you end up like this? (Albedo): Azmuth fiddled with my Ultimatrix. But I can fix that. He slaps his Ultimatrix and transforms into a negative version of 18 year old Ben. (Albedo): Better? (Sunny): Yeah. (Albedo): Do you have any chili fries? I am starving. Sunny claps her hands and a bag filled with chili fries appears in a purple flash. Albedo puts his head inside and starts devouring them. When he finishes them, he gives out a loud burp, much to Sunny's disgust. (Albedo, cleaning his face): My apologies. Tennyson's DNA is sometimes difficult to control. (Sunny): It's okay...but try not to do that near me next time. (Albedo): Anyway, we shall procceed with our plan. First, I will have to do some little modifications to my Ultimatrix. (Sunny): Do you want me to help you? (Albedo): Thanks for your offer, but no. Do not take this as an insult, but teleportation will not help in this situation. (Sunny, a bit annoyed): Oh, please... She makes mana tentacles that modify the Ultimatrix, making it a bit larger and looking like a fingerless glove. (Albedo): How did you- (Sunny): Magic. (Albedo): I am devoted to science. I don't believe in magic. (Sunny): Oh, a science guy. I've met tons of them. (Albedo, rotating the faceplate): Amazing. You fixed my stabilizer. He transforms into his true, Galvan form. (Sunny): You are a Galvan? (Albedo): Wait, you didn't know? (Sunny): How am I supposed to know that? (Albedo): Apparently, you know me well enough to get me out of the Null Void and propose to team up. There is a moment of silence. (Sunny): Well, if this a time for revelations... She sheds off her skin, revealing her Anodite form. (Albedo): I have never seen an Anodite's true form before. I must say, I am impressed. (Sunny, putting back her human skin): I will take that as a compliment. (Albedo): Take it however you wish. Let me work alone for a moment. (Sunny): Okay, okay. She goes to another part of the cave. Albedo reverts back to his human form. He goes near a wall and opens a secret vault. He takes out a case and opens it. (Albedo): All my tools are here. Good. The Ultimatrix pops up and Albedo adds a Polymorphic Crystal and an extra piece at the back of it. (Albedo): Finally, it is done. (whispering) Maybe I should get rid of that Anodite. (Sunny): Ahem. I can hear you. Albedo turns around. (Albedo): What? I told you to leave me alone. (Sunny): What if I don't want to? (Albedo): Then, I will have no other choice but make you leave. (Sunny, her hands glowing mana): You might as well try. (Albedo): No. We need to focus on Tennyson. (Sunny): Fine by me. Anyway, I wanted to show you something, but since you are not interested... (Albedo, sighing): What could be worse than being trapped in the body of Ben Tennyson? Show me, but be quick. (Sunny): Work a little on the attitude and you might become cute. (Albedo): Whatever. Sunny leads Albedo through a series of corridors, until they reach a dead end. The only thing there is something covered by a silver cloth. (Albedo): What is this? Some kind of trick? (Sunny): Close your eyes. (Albedo): I am not falling for that. (Sunny): Come on! Close your eyes. (Albedo, thinking): The Null Void seems better than having her around. He closes his eyes. Sunny removes the silver cloth and reveals a car identical to the DX Mark 10, but with red patterns. (Sunny): Ta-da! (Albedo, opening his eyes): A...car?! (Sunny): Yes. I built it myself. Based on Tennyson's of course. (Albedo): We can both fly. We don't need a car. (Sunny): But it will be fun! We can chat along the way. (Albedo): You wasted my time. (Sunny): Check it out, at least. (Albedo): Fine. (Sunny): That's the spirit! (Albedo): I am only doing this because you saved me. Albedo approaches the car and checks the paint. He opens the door and gets in. (Albedo): Interesting...a level 5 universal translator...a Petrosapien turbo engine...holographic interface. Hm..it's not bad for a non-Galvan. (Sunny, entering the car): Great. Off we go! (Albedo): What? I did not agree on this. (Sunny): Oh, stop being so stubborn. Do you or do you not want to beat Tennyson? (Albedo): Alright. But under a few conditions. 1. We will not stop until we reach Bellwood 2. You will be sitting as quietly as possible and 3. Don't touch anything. (Sunny): But I made the car. (Albedo): As the driver, I am telling you to be quiet. Sunny frowns. Albedo starts the engine and they drive off the cave. After a few turns, they see a sign reading 'Under Construction' with a big gap between the two sides of the road. (Albedo): See? I told you we should fly! (Sunny): Will you stop whining for once? (Albedo): Unless you can get us to the other side with the car, no I won't. I am better without you, Anodite. (Sunny): That's it! Her eyes glow purple and the car is surruounded by an aura of the same color. She uses her mana abilities to cross the gap with tremendous speed. The car accelerates even more, driving through a cornfield. (Albedo): Stop! (Sunny): Promise you'll treat me better. (Albedo): I- (Sunny): Say it now! (Albedo): I promise! Please, stop the car! Sunny's eyes return back to normal and the car stops. (Sunny): That wasn't so hard to say, was it? (Albedo): I underestimated you. I will not repeat that mistake. (Sunny): And? (Albedo): I suppose I have to apologize. Sorry for my harsh behavior. (Sunny): Apology accepted. (Albedo, thinking): I have never apologized to anyone before like this. What is wrong with me? (Sunny): The sun will soon rise. We better hurry. (Albedo): Of course. He attempts to start the engine, to no avail. (Sunny): Whoops. I might have burned the engine. (Albedo): That is no problem for my superior intellect. He transforms into his true form and gets outside. He opens the car hood and fixes the engine. He closes it and returns back to the car, reverting to his human form. (Albedo): It should be fixed now. He starts the engine and they drive away from the cornfield, going back to the road. After driving for a while, Sunny leans her head to Albedo's shoulder. (Albedo): What do you think you are doing? (Sunny): Um...leaning my head to your shoulder? (Albedo): Why? (Sunny): Because I am tired. (Albedo): I thought Anodites are energy beings. Therefore, they could not possibly be tired. (Sunny): Drop it. (Albedo): Well, since there is nothing else we can do, I suppose we have a conversation. (Sunny): Yay! I'll start, I'll start! (Albedo, thinking): Note to myself: Anodites change moods rather fast. (Sunny): From where should I begin? Oh yes! I was born on Anodyne, you know, my home planet. It is really boring though, so I was a little naughty when I was a kid to make things interesting. Two years ago, my parents sent me here, on Earth, which a found soo boring! In the meantime, I had a 'relationship' with Antonio. Great heart, but zero brain. We weren't fit for each other, so we broke up. Oh and my cousin Gwen...how much I hate her! She is always the center of attention and she can't even control her powers properly! I mean, seriously! I wish I could smash her like a bug! (Albedo, thinking): And they are very, very talkative. (Sunny): Anyway, enough about me. What about you? (Albedo): I was Azmuth's assistant back on Galvan Prime, or Galvan Mark II, as my planet is called now. I worked on the software for the Omnitrix, but Azmuth intended it to be used by a mere human! Of course, I wouldn't let him make such a horrendous mistake, so I volunteered myself to wield the device. To my surprise, he called me arrogant and said I would misuse its power! I quit afterwards and built my own Omnimatrix, but unfortunately, it transformed me into this disgusting human form! I have tried numerous times to regain my true form, but Tennyson and Azmuth are always in my way! (Sunny): That is very sad. But you have your true form back now, right? (Albedo): I want revenge for my humiliation and imprisonement. I hope you could understand, Anodite. (Sunny): Actually, I do. And I have a name. It's Sunny. (Albedo): I believe this is an adjective used by Earthlings to describe good weather. (Sunny): Yeah, so? (Albedo): It's a nice name. Sunny's cheeks become red, but she hides them. Albedo turns the car to a gas station. (Sunny): Why did we stop? (Albedo): We have run out of fuel. And I want to buy some chili fries. They get out of the car and go to the mini-market. Albedo buys chili fries and large pieces of paper. The fill the deposit with gasoline and pay. They get back in the car. (Sunny): Oh, not this again. (Albedo): Ah, yes. I almost forgot. He transforms into Murk Upchuck and shallows the entire bag. He then reverts. (Sunny): That was still disgusting. (Albedo): It is difficult to resist. Anyway, I bought a map of the area. Pretty primitive, but useful nevertheless. (Sunny): And you did this...why? (Albedo): I have pinpointed every location Tennyson or his allies have visited. We take down one by one. (Sunny): Sounds like a good plan to me. They laugh evilly. We go to Ben's house, where the sun has just risen. Ben wakes up. (Ben): *yawn* Better call Rook to find out if there's anything new. He clicks his Omnitrix 1.5. A hologram of Rook appears. (Rook): Ben, I have disturbing news. One inmate escaped from the Null Void. (Ben): Great...Tell me who it is. (Rook): It appears to be your evil duplicate, Albedo. (Ben): Albedo? He checks the calendar in the wall. It reads April 1. (Ben): Nice try, Rook. You almost fooled me. (Rook): Ben, this is serious. Albedo is one of your greatest enemies. You should not underestimate him. (Ben): It's April Fool's Day, Rook. Drop the joke already. (Rook): I do not know what April Fool's Day is. I suggest you come here immediately. (Ben): Yeah, yeah, not funny. Have a nice day. (Rook): Ben, don't! Ben ends the call and climbs down the stairs. He notices the entire place messed up, with sofas being upside down and the kitchen completely destroyed. (Ben): No, no! Mom, dad, where are you? He notices a DVD on the table. He takes it and puts it on the DVD player. The TV opens and a blue blur is seen grabbing Sandra and Carl, destroying most rooms. Suddenly it stops, and we can see it's Albedo as XLR8. (Negative XLR8): Hello, Tennyson. Or should I say Good morning? (Ben): Albedo! Rook was telling the truth. (Negative XLR8): As you just saw, I have your parents hostages, all under your nose, as you Earthlings say. My hideout is one of the places in Bellwood that you have visited. You have one hour to find it or else... The recording ends. Ben takes his phone. (Ben): Gwen, are you there? (Gwen, yawning): Do you know what time it is? (Ben): We don't have time for this. Albedo kidnapped my parents and I need to find his hideout in one hour. (Gwen): Ben, it's April Fool's Day. Do you seriously believe I'm gonna fall for that? (Ben): No, I'm serious! (Gwen): Will you let me sleep? It's Saturday. (Ben): I swear, I am telling the truth! (Gwen): For crying out loud, we're not children anymore! She ends the call. (Ben): Oh, come on! He goes to the garage to take the DX Mark 10, but he finds nothing there but a note. (Ben, reading it): 'Ah, ah, ah! No cheating!' He squeezes the note in his fist. He activates the Omnitrix 1.5 and transforms into XLR8. He gets out of the house. In the meantime, we go to Kevin's house, where he is repairing his car. (Kevin): Why didn't I keep that Taydenite car? It would be better than fixing this over and over again. (Sunny): May I help you, 'Muscles'? She shoots a mana shuriken at him, but dodges and absorbs the car's paint. (Kevin): You're Gwen's crazy Anodite cousin! (Sunny): I am not crazy! She blasts him with mana bolts. (Kevin): Ouch! Ow! Stop that! (Sunny): What do you find in her, anyway? I am much more attractive and talented! (Kevin): Gwen doesn't try to kill me. He charges at her, but she makes mana tentacles, that tie him up. (Sunny): Pity. You could be a great boyfriend. (Kevin): You may look like Gwen, but you don't have her heart. Or the brains. (Sunny, angry): Are you implying that I am stupid? (Kevin): Pretty much, yeah. (Sunny): Argh! She tosses him to the wall. He reverts to his human form and becomes unconscious. (Sunny, her eyes glowing purple): I got Levin. (Albedo, in an unknown location): Perfect. I have Tennyson's parents. Are you sure that your cousin can't trace us? (Sunny): In case she tries, I will block our signal. Oh and one more thing: I can read your thoughts. (Albedo, shocked): You can do what? (Sunny): So I am talkative, huh? (Albedo): You have to admit you talk rather much. (Sunny): Says the guy who doesn't stop complaining. (Albedo): Are we seriously arguing over this? (Sunny): One could think we are a couple. (Albedo, laughing): Mwahahaha! Good one! (Sunny): Never...laugh...like...that...ever. (Albedo): Now bring Levin here. I am going for the Revonnahgander. He transforms into Jetray and flies away. Meanwhile, XLR8 is in the Olde Bellwood Days exhibition (which had been abandoned during the last two years). (XLR8): Nothing here... He speeds away. His Omnitrix 1.5 symbol beeps. (Rook): Ben, I am aware that you refused to listen to me, but if you came by Plumbers' HQ, I would- (XLR8): Look, I'm sorry for not believing you. Albedo has my parents and his hideout could be anywhere in Bellwood. (Rook): I will assist you immediately. (XLR8): Thanks, man. Rook runs to the Proto-TRUK and gets in. He drives away from the Plumbers' HQ. He turns his Proto-Tool into a scanner and points it out of the window. All of a sudden, the Proto-TRUK stops moving. (Rook): What has occured? He gets out and notices diamond shards on the road. (Negative Diamondhead, clapping): Well, well, it appears old tricks always work. (Rook): I demand you surrender now and reveal the location of Ben's parents. (Negative Diamondhead): You know you cannot stop me. (Rook): I can always try. He turns his Proto-Tool into a sonic gun that emits a high vibrancy sound, causing Negative Diamondhead's body to crack. (Negative Diamondhead): Smart move. But can you counter this? He touches the ground and a diamond-like substance encases Rook's legs. He lunges at him and punches him repeatedly, until he becomes unconscious. (Negative Diamondhead): Like I said, old tricks always work. He and Rook get teleported in a purple flash. We see Sunny chaining Kevin with mana chains. (Negative Diamondhead, dropping Rook): I believe we are done. (Sunny): What about my grandfather? Or Gwen's parents? (Negative Diamondhead, reverting): They are not important. Your cousin cares about the Osmosian the most. (Sunny): And after we defeat them, then what? (Albedo): Have patience. Our plan is going perfect so far. (Sunny): No, I mean...do we part ways? (Albedo): Our partnership will have succeeded its purpose. I do not see any reason why we should stay together. Plus, I need to take care of Azmuth. (Sunny): Oh...What if I came with you? (Albedo): Your abilities are extraordinary. And despite your somewhat moody behavior, you are more tolerable than Vilgax or Khyber. (Sunny): I'll take that as a yes. Meanwhile, XLR8 is running towards the amphitheatre, where the 'Ben 10 Live' show had taken place. (XLR8, pressing the Omnitrix 1.5): Rook, anything new? Rook? Rook! He stops. The Omnitrix 1.5 starts beeping red. (Albedo): Your attempts at locating my hideout are quite amusing. (XLR8): Albedo! I swear, if you have hurt anyone I care about- (Albedo): That depends on you. You have only fifteen minutes to find me. (XLR8): Why won't you just leave me be? I did nothing to you! (Albedo): Nothing? Nothing?! Because of you, I was trapped in a disgusting human body. All the hormones, the irrational impulses- (XLR8): -And the craving for chili fries. Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before. (Albedo): You had better hurry. You have only fourteen minutes left. (XLR8): I should go to Gwen. He changes direction and goes to Gwen's house. He bursts in quickly and sees Gwen having breakfast. (Gwen, spitting the cereal): Are you insane? You are lucky my mom went shopping a couple of minutes ago. (XLR8): Albedo has my parents and probably even Rook. I am not joking! (Gwen): You would never go such great lengths to fool me. Except for when- (XLR8): Can you please do your mana thingy and find him? (Gwen): It's called mana detection. He eyes glow pink, but return to normal right after. (Gwen): I can't. (XLR8): What? Why? (Gwen): Someone's blocking my attempts to sense either your parents or Rook. (XLR8): Wait...I have an idea where he might be! He super speeds away. (Gwen): Ben...Ugh, why are boys so impatient? We switch to Albedo and Sunny, who are outside a large electric power plant. (Albedo): Ah...I remember when this place was only a computer factory. (Sunny): I can sense Tennyson coming for us. He is pretty angry. (Albedo): Worry not. He is alone and is not thinking clearly. His defeat will be short. Now, go inside and wait for my signal. (Sunny): Are you sure you can handle him on your own? (Albedo): I am 100% sure, Anod-Sunny. (Sunny): There. You just became cute. (Albedo): We shall talk about this later. Now go. She goes back inside. Moments later, XLR8 stops outside the factory and reverts. (Ben): Come on, Albedo! Show yourself. (Albedo, in the shadows): Why do the good guys always say that? (Ben): Seriously? We're going to have this conversation again? (Albedo, in the shadows): If necessary, yes. After all, I have the upper hand, while you have nothing. (Ben): If by nothing you mean being equipped with a super awesome alien watch made by Azmuth that allows me to go ultimate again, then yes, your statement is valid. (Albedo, in the shadows): So Azmuth did it, huh? He stole my evolution simulator! (Ben): Weren't expecting something like that, huh? (Albedo, in the shadows): On the contrary. I have planned for every possible scenario, without even using my evolved Galvan form. (Ben): Please tell me you won't turn into that thing again. (Albedo, in the shadows): No, I will not. I came to realize that I am already superior to all of you pathetic low-intellect beings. (Ben): Hurtful. Albedo steps out of the shadows. (Albedo): But enough with conversations. I do not want to beat you by boring you to death. (Ben): Back being an exact duplicate of me? Can't decide if I'm flattered or disgusted. (Albedo): So, which will be the first alien you turn into? Humungousaur? Four Arms? Or your precious Feedback... (Ben): How do I know my parents and Rook are inside this factory? (Albedo): You don't. They could be everywhere. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey. (Albedo): An Arachnichimp? I am very dissappointed. (Spidermonkey, shooting web at Albedo's mouth): Do you ever stop talking? Albedo transforms into AmpFibian. (Negative AmpFibian): I lied. I do want to bore you to death with my speech. (Spidermonkey): Well, so far you are only annoying me! He jumps at him and attempts to kick him, but AmpFibian becomes intangible and Spidermonkey passes right through him. (Negative AmpFibian): Tsk tsk. Your combat abilities have become even more inferior since our last encounter. (Spidermonkey): Then how did I beat you? He shoots web at him, that sticks him to the wall. AmpFibian simply burns the web out with his electrokinesis. (Negative AmpFibian): Pure luck. He blasts Spidermonkey with electic bolts, but he dodges and starts web swinging across the facility. AmpFibian starts flying and teleports through an electric pole trying to zap Spidermonkey. The latter dodges in slow motion, while the electic pole gets destroyed. AmpFibian flies past him, continuously shooting electric blasts. One of them hits Spidermonkey, who falls to the ground, transforming into Frankenstrike. (Frankenstrike): Oh yeah! Let's see how you'll hurt me now! AmpFibian lands and reverts back to Albedo, much to Frankenstrike's shock. (Frankenstrike): Giving up already? (Albedo): No, you fool. I was trying to distract you. (Frankenstrike): Fro- He is hit by a large mana blast, absorbing his essence. He reverts back to Ben, falling to the ground, unconscious, revealing Sunny behind him. (Albedo): Gratitude. (Sunny): What now? Albedo approaches Ben and puts some codes to his Omnitrix 1.5, removing it. (Albedo): At last, Tennyson is powerless! And I will make sure he stays that way. Put him with the others. Ben is encased in a purple aura and is dragged by Sunny. They enter the building and Sunny throws Ben away. (Albedo): Allow your cousin to trace us. (Sunny): What? Are you insane? (Albedo): Maybe-err I mean no! It's all part of the plan. (Sunny): Very well. Her eyes glow purple and return to normal afterwards. (Sunny): Done. I still think this isn't such a good idea. (Albedo, transforming into NRG): What could possibly go wrong? (Sunny): Never say that! (Negative NRG): Oh, come on. Don't tell me you believe this stuff.. Out of the blue, a powerful pink blast destroys the entrance, revealing Gwen. (Gwen, furious): Where are they? (Negative NRG): Okay, maybe you have a point. He emits a radioactive blast, but Gwen deflects it. (Sunny): How's it going, cuz? Long time, no see. (Gwen): How could you do this? To your own family! (Sunny): I don't have a family! She sheds off her skin and grabs Gwen with her hair. (Gwen): You don't want to do this! (Negative NRG): You are wasting your time, Tennyson. (Sunny): Hey! I was going to say that! (Negative NRG): Whatever. He punches Gwen, forcing her to back off a few meters. (Sunny): Will you let me deal with her? She's my nemesis, you know. (Negative NRG): As you wish. He reverts back to Albedo. (Albedo): I will just sit back and watch. (Gwen): For partners, you two are the worst I have ever seen. (Albedo and Sunny): Mind your own business! (Gwen): Creepy. He shoots a mana blast, but Sunny absorbs it. (Sunny): Thanks, cuz. I am obliged to return the favor. She makes a large mana sphere and launches it at Gwen, who barely dodges. (Sunny): And don't think about calling Grandma Verdona. She won't help you this time! She telekinetically shoots some pipes at her. Gwen creates mana platforms and hits Sunny with a giant mana fist. (Albedo): Sunny! He transforms into Buzzshock and multiplies, surrounding Gwen. (Negative Buzzshocks): Got nowhere to go, Tennyson. Ha ha ha! (Gwen): I had almost forgotten how annoying Buzzshock is. She makes mana lassos and grabs one Buzzshock copy, tossing it to some others. The original shoots an electric blast. Gwen attempts to hit him, but he teleports and zaps her in the back. Sunny gets up. (Sunny): I told you to stay back! She shoots a mana beam at Gwen, knocking her down. Buzzshock reverts back to Albedo. (Albedo): Are you hurt? (Sunny): Of course not! Why would you think that? (Albedo): I have no idea, honestly.. (Gwen, semi-conscious): You almost sound like a couple, you know. (Sunny): No one asked you! In the meantime, Ben slowly crawls towards the Omnitrix 1.5, which is on a box. Gwen sees him and smiles. (Albedo): Why are you-*turns around*Tennyson! (Ben): Uh oh. Albedo runs at him, but Ben kicks some boxes, that trap Albedo. The former reattaches the Omnitrix 1.5 and transforms into Eye Guy. (Eye Guy): Oh yeah. That's what EYE am talking about! (Albedo): It doesn't matter. I still have the upper hand! He disappears in a red flash (or so it seems). (Eye Guy): Huh? Where did he go? He rotates his eyes. One of them notices a tiny red glow, which is Negative Nanomech. (Eye Guy): EYE can SEE you! (Negative Nanomech): Your eye puns hurt my grey matter. Eye Guy shoots a fire blast from his eye on his left hand, but Negative Nanomech dodges. Gwen tries to get up, but Sunny kicks her and creates a mana chainsaw. (Gwen): Oh no, you don't! She wraps her foot with a mana lasso and swings her around. (Sunny): Oh Gwenny, you lack imagination! She cuts the mana lasso and summons mana minions. (Gwen): That's new. She blasts one of them, but it creates a small shield in front of it. She sighs and unleashes a mana wave, that causes the minions to fade away. (Sunny, angry): I hate you! She jumps at Gwen and grabs her hair. Gwen responds by punching her in the belly. They both scream and start punching each other. (Eye Guy): Girls fight! Go Gwen! Negative Nanomech zaps him in the face. (Eye Guy): Hey, hey! Cut it out! He blasts him with an ice beam from his shoulder eye. Negative Nanomech breaks free and touches the Omnitrix 1.5, which reverts Eye Guy back to Ben. (Ben): Seriously? (Negative Nanomech, reverting): Yes. (Ben): It's hero time! He slaps the Omnitrix 1.5, but nothing happens. (Ben): Ahem. I said, it's hero time! He slaps the Omnitrix 1.5 again, to no avail. (Ben): You are despicable. (Albedo): Why, thank you. He attempts to hit him, but Ben elbows him in the back. (Ben): What you don't know is that I took martial arts classes. (Albedo, sarcastically): Oh, I'm so scared! He transforms into Negative Blitzwolfer and emits a sonic scream, that sends Ben flying to some boxes, that fall on him. He then presses a large red button on the wall. (Ben, rubbing his head): Ugh...what are you doing? The wall behind him turns around to reveal Sandra, Carl, Kevin and Rook chained to the wall, wearing helmets. (Gwen, scratching Sunny's face): Kevin! (Kevin, barely conscious): G-Gwen? (Ben): Release them now, Albedo! (Negative Blitzwolfer): Ha ha ha! He takes out a small device from a box. (Negative Blitzwolfer): If you make even the tiniest move, I'll fry their brains to ashes! So what's it gonna be, hero? You or them? (Ben): It's me you want! Don't hurt them! (Negative Blitzwolfer): Very well, then. I'll spare their lives. Oh, who am I kidding? He prepares to activate the trigger, but Gwen shoots a mana blast, that throws it away. Ben runs towards it and is ready to grab it, but Sunny trips him over and takes it. (Negative Blitzwolfer): What are you waiting for? Do it! (Gwen): Don't listen to him, Sunny! He's just using you! (Negative Blitzwolfer): That's not true! (Sunny): I... (Gwen): Come on, Sunny. You don't want to kill your own relatives, do you? (Negative Blitzwolfer): They humiliated you. Now, it's time for revenge! (Kevin, whispering): Hey, Rook, can you get a little closer? (Rook, whispering): I will do my best. His hand reaches Kevin's. The latter absorbs the Proto Tech Armor and shifts his hands into maces, breaking free. He then proceeds to free Rook, Sandra and Carl. (Negative Blitzwolfer): No! He blasts Rook with a sonic scream, who blocks it with his arms in an X position. Sunny, confused, stands still, allowing Ben to get it back. (Sunny): Hey! She ties Ben's leg, who falls down. (Ben): Not again! While Kevin is taking Ben's parents outside, Rook, with his Proto-Tool in sword form, attacks Negative Blitzwolfer. (Rook): Surrender at once! (Negative Blitzwolfer, screaming): Never! Rook covers his ears and Negative Blitzwolfer scratches his armor with his claws. Gwen creates a mana bubble around his head. (Negative Blitzwolfer): Can't...breathe... He transforms in a bright red flash, which knocks Rook and Gwen away. Sunny manages to protect herself and Ben unwillingly by creating a shield around them. When the flash fades away, we see Albedo as Atomix. (Ben): Oh no... Sunny wraps his neck with a lasso and pushes him to the nearby wall. Atomix approaches them, levitating. (Negative Atomix): Any last words, my archenemy? I'm collecting them. (Ben, struggling to breathe): Can't say the same for you... (Negative Atomix): What? You don't consider me, Albedo of the Galvan, your archenemy? (Ben): I guess you are a lunatic with superiority issues and a disturbing addiction to chili fries. Nothing more, nothing less. Negative Atomix's hand glows red, as he creates an energy ball. However, he is interrupted by a mana blast. (Negative Atomix): Companion, do me a favor and take care of my archenemy's allies. Sunny lets go of Ben and swings her lasso towards Gwen, who dodges and makes mana blades, proceeding to attack her. (Sunny): Give up, Gwenny. You know you can't beat me! Rook jumps at her and does a roundhouse kick. (Gwen): Nice move. (Rook): Gratitude, Ms. Tennyson. He shifts his Proto-Tool into a whip and ties Sunny. (Sunny, her eyes glowing purple): Stupid Revonnahgander. She blasts Rook with her heat vision. Negative Atomix grabs Ben and smashes him to the ground. (Gwen): Ben, turn into Atomix! (Ben): I can't! Negative Atomix attempts to choke him, but Gwen shoots a mana blast at his right hand. The container breaks and a red liquid is released. (Negative Atomix): Argh! Ben escapes his grasp and rotates the Omnitrix's 1.5 faceplate. (Ben): C'mon! C'mon! He slaps it, but nothing occurs. (Ben): Work for once! He smashes it to the wall and transforms into Atomix. (Atomix): Ha ha! It appears you have met your match, my enemy. Fissile Whistle! He flies at Negative Atomix and they crash outside of the building. (Atomix): HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA, HAA- Before he can finish his chant, he is shot by Sunny with her heat vision. Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a bazooka and fires. However, Negative Atomix gets in front of her and blocks the attack. (Sunny): You-You saved me. (Negative Atomix): Indeed I did. He blasts Rook with a radioactive beam and repels Gwen, who tries to intervene. (Atomix): Impossible! You are able to use moves without saying the chant! (Negative Atomix): And that proves my superiority over you, my archenemy. He creates a large energy ball and throws it at him. Atomix catches it and throws it back at him, causing a massive explosion. Sunny falls unconscious to the ground. (Negative Atomix): Prepare to suffer! He moves his hands around, obviously doing the 'Nuclear Winner' move. (Atomix, doing the same): HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA, HA-MEE-NA! Nuclear Winner! They both execute their moves, resulting in the destruction of a large section of the building. They fall to their knees and revert back to themselves. Gwen and Rook approach Ben. (Gwen): Are you okay? (Ben): Y-yeah. (Albedo, getting up): If you think you have defeated me, you are far from right, Tennyson. I will...I will- He is engulfed in a red aura and transforms into Humungousaur. (Negative Humungousaur): What? I didn't ask for- He forcibly transforms into Crashhopper and then into Cannonbolt. (Negative Cannonbolt): I- He transforms into Terraspin. (Negative Terraspin): -can't stop- He turns into Echo Echo. (Negative Echo Echo): -transforming! He falls to the ground and shifts to Snare-oh and then into Ball Weevil. (Rook): We must assist him! He shoots a grappling hook and electrocutes Ball Weevil, who reverts back to Albedo. The Ultimatrix decouples itself and flashes red rapidly. Gwen creates a mana sphere around it and throws it up in the sky, where it explodes. (Albedo): No! Curse you Tennyson! (Ben): Let's get him back to the Null Void. As they walk towards him, Sunny assaults them with mana darts and claps her hands, teleporting herself and Albedo away from the scene. (Ben, removing the mana darts): Gwen, can you trace them? (Gwen): Sorry, Ben. Sunny blocks my efforts. (Rook): We will arrest them, sooner or later. Kevin's car arrives and Kevin points his head out of the window. (Kevin): Okay, guys. Ben's parents are safe-Holy moly! He notices the damage caused by Ben and Albedo. (Kevin): Oh, man! I missed action again! Ben and co. laugh. In the meantime, Albedo and Sunny are in the same cave from the start of the episode. (Albedo): Tennyson defeated me again! It's preposterous! (Sunny): At least you aren't in the Null Void. (Albedo): Yes..yes you are right. Thank you, Sunny. All of a sudden, he starts coughing repeatedly. (Sunny): Are you alright? (Albedo, coughing): Leave me alone for a moment. (Sunny): But- (Albedo): Now. Sunny leaves. Albedo goes to the cave's wall and enters a secret room. He activates a giant computer screen and runs some calculations. A result appears, but we can't see it, due to the camera's angle. (Albedo): Well...It appears I have to move fast... ''THE END...OR IS IT?' '' Major Events *Albedo and Sunny make their first reappearances. *The Null Void is seen for the first time in BTOU. *Lodestar, Spidermonkey, Frankenstrike, NRG, Buzzshock, Eye Guy, Nanomech, Blitzwolfer, Atomix, Terraspin and Snare-oh make their first reappearances. *Carl Tennyson makes his first reappearance. *The Recreated Ultimatrix is destroyed. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Sandra Tennyson (cameo) *Carl Tennyson (first reappearance; cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 *Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Frankenstrike (first reappearance) *Eye Guy (first reappearance) *Atomix By Albedo *Big Chill *Lodestar (first reappearance) *Murk Upchuck *XLR8 *Jetray *Diamondhead *AmpFibian *NRG (first reappearance) *Buzzshock (first reappearance) *Nanomech (first reappearance) *Blitzwolfer (first reappearance) *Atomix (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (cameo) *Crashhopper (cameo) *Cannonbolt (cameo) *Terraspin (first reappearance; cameo) *Echo Echo (cameo) *Snare-oh (first reappearance; cameo) *Ball Weevil (cameo) Villains *Albedo (first reappearance; main character of the episode) *Sunny (first reappearance; main character of the episode) Trivia *This is the first time the Ultimatrix has been referred to as the Ultimate Omnimatrix. *Sci100 is referenced in this episode. *This episode takes place on April Fool's Day. *Albedo makes several references to previous episodes in the franchise: **He remarks on his failed partnerships with Vilgax and Khyber. **He defeats Rook with the same technique he used on Kevin in ''The Final Battle: Part 1. *''''Albedo somehow knows about Feedback's destruction by Malware. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 10 NOW!